yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince
ネプトアビス | romaji_name = Kaiōji Neputoabisu | trans_name = Neptabyss, the Sea Emperor Prince | image = NeptabysstheAtlanteanPrince-BOSH-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = Water | type = Sea Serpent | type2 = Effect | level = 1 | atk = 800 | def = 0 | number = 21565445 | effect = Ignition, Trigger, Condition | vilore = Bạn có thể đưa 1 quái thú "Atlantean" từ Bộ bài của bạn vào Mộ bài, trừ "Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince"; lấy 1 lá bài "Atlantean" từ Bộ bài của bạn lên tay bạn, trừ "Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince". Nếu lá này được đưa vào Mộ bài để kích hoạt một hiệu ứng của quái thú THỦY: Chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú "Atlantean" trong Mộ bài của bạn, trừ "Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince"; Triệu hồi Đặc biệt nó. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng mỗi hiệu ứng của "Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince" một lần trong lượt. | lore = You can send 1 "Atlantean" monster from your Deck to your Graveyard, except "Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince"; add 1 "Atlantean" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince". If this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Target 1 "Atlantean" monster in your Graveyard, except "Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince"; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince" once per turn. | fr_lore = Vous pouvez envoyer 1 monstre "Atlantide" ("Neptabysses, le Prince de l'Atlantide" exclu) depuis votre Deck au Cimetière ; ajoutez 1 carte "Atlantide" ("Neptabysses, le Prince de l'Atlantide" exclu) depuis votre Deck à votre main. Si cette carte est envoyée au Cimetière pour activer un effet de monstre EAU : ciblez 1 monstre "Atlantide" ("Neptabysses, le Prince de l'Atlantide" exclu) dans votre Cimetière ; Invoquez-le Spécialement. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Neptabysses, le Prince de l'Atlantide" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = Du kannst 1 „Atlantisch“-Monster von deinem Deck auf den Friedhof legen, außer „Neptabyss, der atlantische Prinz“; füge deiner Hand 1 „Atlantisch“-Karte von deinem Deck hinzu, außer „Neptabyss, der atlantische Prinz“. Falls diese Karte auf den Friedhof gelegt wird, um den Effekt eines WASSER Monsters zu aktivieren: Wähle 1 „Atlantisch“-Monster in deinem Friedhof, außer „Neptabyss, der atlantische Prinz“; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Neptabyss, der atlantische Prinz“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = Puoi mandare 1 mostro "Atlantico" dal tuo Deck al Cimitero, eccetto "Neptabyss, il Principe Atlantico"; aggiungi 1 carta "Atlantico" dal tuo Deck alla tua mano, eccetto "Neptabyss, il Principe Atlantico". Se questa carta viene mandata al Cimitero per attivare l'effetto di un mostro ACQUA: scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro "Atlantico" nel tuo Cimitero, eccetto "Neptabyss, il Principe Atlantico"; Evocalo Specialmente. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "Neptabyss, il Principe Atlantico" una sola volta per turno. | es_lore = Puedes mandar al Cementerio 1 monstruo "Atlantis" en tu Deck, excepto "Neptabismo, el Príncipe de Atlantis"; añade a tu mano 1 carta "Atlantis" en tu Deck, excepto "Neptabismo, el Príncipe de Atlantis". Si esta carta es mandada al Cementerio para activar el efecto de un monstruo de AGUA: selecciona 1 monstruo "Atlantis" en tu Cementerio, excepto "Neptabismo, el Príncipe de Atlantis"; Invócalo de Modo Especial. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Neptabismo, el Príncipe de Atlantis" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = 「海皇子 ネプトアビス」の①②の効果はそれぞれ１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：デッキから「海皇子 ネプトアビス」以外の「海皇」モンスター１体を墓地へ送って発動できる。デッキから「海皇子 ネプトアビス」以外の「海皇」カード１枚を手札に加える。②：このカードが水属性モンスターモンスターの効果を発動するために墓地へ送られた場合、「海皇子 ネプトアビス」以外の自分の墓地の「海皇」モンスター１体を対象として発動する。そのモンスターを特殊召喚する。 | zh_lore = 「海皇子 尼普深淵王」的以下效果，可1回合各使用1次。●可从牌组将1只「海皇子 尼普深淵王」以外冠有「海皇」之名的怪兽送入墓地并发动。从牌组将1张「海皇子 尼普深淵王」以外冠有「海皇」之名的卡牌加入手牌。●此卡为了发动水属性怪兽的效果被送入墓地时，选择我方墓地中1只「海皇子 尼普深淵王」以外冠有「海皇」之名的怪兽并发动。特殊召唤该怪兽。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | support1 = WATER | summon1 = Special Summons from your Graveyard | misc1 = Only once per turn | action1 = Sends from your Deck to your Graveyard | action2 = Adds from Deck to hand | action3 = Activates from your Graveyard | archetype1 = Abyss- | archetype2 = Atlantean | archsupport1 = Atlantean | archrelated1 = Mermail | database_id = 11762 }}